Lily White
Lily is the youngest daughter of The White Queen from Through The Looking Glass and What Alice Found There, she is inspiried by the character of the same name in the book, who recieves only a passing mention. And based heavily off a character from a piece of fanfiction her author was writing which featured The Daughter of The White Queen adventuring across the chessboard to become a queen aided by The White Knight, and running into all sorts of strange creatures on the way. This story may still be written, but for now she's going to live here at high school. A neutral party Lily's still trying to decide on things. She likes the idea of being The White Queen, but knows that not everyone does, and thinks that it's probably unfair that someone should have to go through life miserable just so the story goes on as planned. She's also a little concerned about how relaxed Jan is with the whole decapitation thing. (Jan assures her it won't be fatal and that her old headmistress was headless. Lily doesn't believe her, unless it's before breakfast.) Still though, she airs towards the side of The royals as it's considerably safer. Personality Quiet and a little awkward but very sweet, Lilly is the youngest pawn in her family and is often teased for having to much god sense about her. Although that's debatable, she does think things through before acting, and is rather sharp and maths and sciences, but is still a scatterbrained and forgetful at times. Decidedly impressionable she has a habit of following around older students, she's unsure of herself but tries to put on a brave face since eventually she'll have to face the peril's of the chess board all on her own. Appearance Lilly is a little on the short side and has a rather child like appearance. Her hair and skin are both white, and I do mean white as in fresh fallen snow or carved of stone and not white as in caucasian. Her eyes, which are exceptionally large are a soft grey with lighter flecks. She has a small button nose and a face described as doll like. Her hair is slightly wavy and falls to below her shoulders, her build is thin and without any real definition. Wardrobe Basic Starting at the top Lilly wears a tiny crown off to one side and pinned firmly into her hair she has no piercing as she's afraid of needles and her mother things it would be improper. The rest of her clothing is in varying shades of white, her puffed sleeve blouse has a Peter Pan collar with a small bow and several layers of ruffle down the front as well as delicate lace adorning the sleeves. She wears a highwaisted skirt with suspenders that is a silvery grey with a lighter strip along the top, beneath that a crinoline made of many layers of delicate ruffles and pair of bloomers which peek out just slightly. She has knee high white socks again adorned with delicate lace, white round toed boots with small platforms that reach her mid calf, these are also adorned with small silver bows. Source Material How does Lily come into it? Lily is given a passing mention in Through The Looking Glass, she was just a little pawn at the time. As the youngest of eight children destiny settled on Lily to be the next Queen, and so Lily and her family thought it would be best she head off to Ever After High to learn more about what she ought to be. Relationships Family Lily has seven siblings of which she is the eight, all of them live, or rather lived in The White Castle on their half of the chess board. in The Looking Glass Lands. Recently The Queen of Hearts has gone farther off her rocker then normal resulting in the family, and most of Wonderland/The Looking Glass Lands evacuating. Lily's mother The White Queen teaches at EAH. Which Lily considers both a blessing and a curse as she likes having her mom near by, but sort of wishes she got the chance to be as independant as she was hoping this year. Lily is treated like the baby of the family, fussed over by both her parents, and her older siblings. Something she's only ocassionaly frustrated by. Friends Lily consider's everyone friends until proven otherwise and this for the most part seems to work. While not overly close she's on good terms with Apple and the rest of The Royals, and is generally allowed to tag along with them. She's also particularly attached to her fellow Wonderlander, being very fond of Maddy and especially of her roomie Jan E. Wocke. Even if they're rambunctious nature can be a little overbearing sometimes. She can often be found hanging out with Rayan Red who she has known since she was a wee pawn, and considers a surrogate brother more then a friend. Humphrey Dumpty is also and old Family friend, her father being The Kings Men mentioned in his story. The two generally get along well, and after confessing his crush on Apple she's been trying to help him get time alone with her. Thus far they are unsuccsessful. Enemies She's not really enemies with anyone, but Lily does carry a grudge against Lizzie Hearts since her mother is the reason she can't go home right now. She's also not to fond Kitty, since her pranks can be awfully mean spirited some times. Although she knows Kitty doesn't mean any harm. Category:Victorianmycomancer's OC's Category:Royals Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Alice in Wonderland